


Cracking Adventures

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Fluff and Crack, I'm Sorry, M/M, and lock them in a room, crackers, help me, i can't write crack and be serious at the same time, it's past midnight and here i am, someone take these dorks, yes that's right - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9216077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: Midorima and Takao share crackers. (alternatively, If Midorima was allowed to eat only one thing.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic of the year! Yay!!  
> Tbh, I was planning this first fic of the year to be angsty but then I showed
> 
> [this](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TenshiEren14/pseuds/The%20Primera%20Haruoka)
> 
> amazing person my favourite type of crackers, small, round, and have the star sign symbols carved in them. So we shot ideas to one another and well.... This is the nice thing that came out of it. (Some others weren't.)  
> Anyways, enjoy!!

 

"Shin-chaaaaaan~~" an excited Takao ran towards Midorima excitedly. "I found some really nice snacks for you!"

"Takao, you know I don't like snacks."

"Don't be like that!" he replies as he takes one out.

They're small, round and, most importantly, depict the star signs.

"Let's just get home."

 

 

-//-

 

The crackers are trully wonderful, Midorima thinks.

He needs a supply of them.

A life-long supply.

"Hey, Shin-chan, look! I found a Cancer!" Takao shows off the cracker to Midorima, and then throws it into his mouth, letting it melt.

It doesn't take long.

"Hey, what's yours?"

"Scorpio." Midorima replies, before eating it.

Takao fakes a loud moan.

Midorima blushes, and quickly gets up.

"I'm throwing these away." he announces.

"Wait, Shin-chan, don't do that!" Takao yells, desperate. "I really like these crackers!"

 

(Midorima just hid them to eat them all in silence.)


End file.
